A New World
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: Waking up on a beach is one thing. Finding out you're in another world entirely that just so happens to be one similar to a videogame? Even worse. Getting surrounded by cute monster girls? No... freaking... comment... Elements of Mob Talker added in, centering around an OC. Rated T for blood, violence, and tons of language courtesy of the foulmouthed OC.
1. Chapter 1

A new world

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Minecraft nor Mob Talker**

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

Waves…

All I could hear were waves.

Instead of the normal dead silence of my room, why in the world was I hearing the sound of waves gently sweeping sand? Since when had I gone to a beach last? I opened my eyes slowly, only to be met by glaring sunlight.

"Goddammit!"

I shot up in a flash, my eyes shut tightly.

"Where the hell am I?"

Once the initial pain from earlier was gone, I let my eyes open again, being met with the sight of the horizon and blue seawater. I looked down at myself for absolutely no reason, and instead of the sweatpants I wore to bed, I was in my white replica Assassin's Creed Desmond jacket, black t-shirt, jeans, and black converses.

"Since when did I get changed? Anything else odd going on?"

I stood up and looked around, moving to the water's edge. My reflection was still the same, thank god. Same sun bleached blonde, scuffled hair with dark brown underneath, dark blue gray eyes that shifted color in the light, and still maturing looks despite being seventeen, the little black hood earing in my left ear, and skinny as always. I was still the same person.

"Well, at least that's all the same… but I do not recognize this place…"

I turned away from the water and trotted up the grass covered hill behind me to get a better view, only seeing grass for I had no idea how far and what was definitely a forest off to the right. Great, not only do I _not _know where I am, I'm stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere!

Well, no use just standing here. There has to be something around. I checked in my pocket for my phone to be safe, and it was there… but… no service. Heck, there wasn't even a _map _of wherever I was.

"A-fucking-mazing!"

I flipped the phone shut and stuck it back in my pocket, and started walking. I had no idea where I was, no idea where I was going. But, no use sitting on the beach right? I walked for I don't know how long, taking rests every now and then, and thank god I found a river to follow, or else I'd be thirsty as hell. When things got dark, I was just at the edge of the forest, which seemed to surround the grassland, and I climbed up onto a branch to look around.

"Nothing as far as the eye can see… except more trees… damn, I wish I had some binoculars on me."

I don't know why I'm talking to myself. Guess it was to break the silence. I hate silence. I always felt like something was waiting or watching me when things got quiet. And call me paranoid, but I've played Slender one too many times and have a bit of a problem with forests at night.

"So, it's either stay put in an open grassland where god knows what could pop up, or, try to run through a forest in the dead of night where there might also be stuff… sounds great."

I jumped down from my perch, landing heavily. After a moment of thought, the forest seemed like a good idea. At least then I'd have some cover unlike out in those hills. The only sounds I could hear was the rustling of the trees leaves as a breeze blew through the area. Man, I'm glad I had my jacket on right now.

"This isn't creepy… this isn't creepy at all… not in the slightest."

Now I'm just trying to delude myself. I hate forests. At night any way. And the fact that the only light was the miniscule amount of moonlight filtering in through the leaves, it was dark. Wait… how could I be so forgetful? I pulled out my phone and flipped it open, hitting the button to turn on the flashlight. Thank you modern conveniences! And just to clarify, I'm _not _scared of the dark. I'm scared of what could be lurking _in _the dark. I've played one too many horror games in my life, and experience from Minecraft added to that.

Speaking of Minecraft, this felt very similar to that game in survival mode. Except I have a flashlight. And no way in hell am I going to punch one of these trees. And so far there was no sign of zombies nor skeletons. Thankfully.

And I just jinxed myself didn't I?

From somewhere behind me, I heard a _rattling. _And I don't mean like a rattlesnake or baby rattle type of rattling. I mean the sound of _bones _rattling against each other. I've heard that sound in games or movies before, but now, the creep factor was way higher.

"Please don't be what I think it is… please don't be what I think it is…"

Turning around slowly, I was met with two orbs of red gleaming near one of the trees a short ways off along with that infernal sound. I panicked and shot around, taking off at a run, though that skeleton sure as hell didn't care, and an arrow embedded itself into a tree ahead of me.

"SHIT!"

Crap crap crap! This is so not good! I need to find a place to hide right now! After swinging from a branch and finally getting out of those damn woods, I could see a source of light not far off. A town! Finally some sign of civilization! Before I could take another step though, pain shot through my left shoulder after an audible thump, and I could feel the warm sensation of blood welling.

"Dammit… not… now…"

I took off again, trying to run through the pain, and the rattling sound became distant, either because I was outrunning the thing, or I was on the verge of passing out. Adrenaline made it hard to tell. When I blacked out, I heard some other sounds, but, well, no elaboration needed.

When my eyes finally opened again after I don't know how long, since I apparently hadn't died… thankfully. I was met with glaring sunlight _again, _but this time it felt like I was in a bed. Guess that was just some bad dream. But… if it was, then why the hell did my shoulder hurt so freaking much!?

"You are fucking kidding me."

I tried to sit up, put pain shot through my left shoulder like fire and I flopped back down, gripping it with my right hand, and I felt cloth bandages.

Wait, what?

Wait… I did see what must have been a town, so was I there? I sure as hell didn't recognize this place.

"Great… so none of that was a dream… why? Just where the hell am I?"

I heard a door click open and tried to move, though the pain kept me in place, and I openly growled, and I heard a gasp.

"He's awake!"

A girl? I'm way too confused right now. After some scuffling, most likely running, I heard another, deeper, gruffer voice speak.

"Well, looks like that arrow didn't keep you down long. You okay boy?"

I turned my head a bit to be met by the sight of a bearded man looking down at me with an almost curious glance. He was wearing what I could only describe as a blacksmiths outfit with the look to match, and even his face was covered with soot, and I couldn't tell if his hair was ash gray or if that was the soot itself.

"F-fine… but my shoulder hurts like hell… ngh…"

I tried to sit up again, keeping off my left arm, and I was stopped by a smaller, slender hand.

"Just hold up! You need to lay down while you heal up! You're lucky the arrow didn't go too deep!"

It was that girl's voice again, high pitched and clear. I followed the brown clad arm up to her face, and, though I hate saying things like that, she was crazy cute, with auburn hair tied in a braid draped in front of her torso and dark brown eyes.

"I'll be fine. Besides, can't be much worse than a broken arm."

To be frank, I hate it when people baby me when I'm injured. Sure, I've never broken a bone before but getting an arrow to one shoulder can't be nearly as bad as one! I'm pretty resilient to I might add.

"At least keep yourself propped up with pillows or something!"

The girl went and grabbed a few more pillows, using them to keep me from falling back so I could sit up, and I rolled my eyes. The blacksmith man spoke again, and I could only assume he was the girls father.

"Ruby, go back and watch the forge while I talk to this boy will you? If he says he'll be fine then we can probably take his word."

"Yes father."

Ruby, guess that was her name, pretty interesting, nodded and left, looking back with a bit of concern, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that. She's the one who patched you up after we found you outside the town, and she's a bit of a worrywart. What were you doing out in the forest late at night anyway? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

No. No, I didn't until I was shot. I had just woken up on a beach with no idea where I was. How _would _I know this place was dangerous!? And could I really just say "I woke up on the beach and have squat idea where I am."? Probably not. The man would think I'm batshit insane or something.

"Where're you from anyway? One of the other villages?"

"Uh…"

Shit. Here was the moment of truth. I could lie and say I was from some other village, but, my outfit definitely suggested I was foreign, so no falling back on that.

"Well… actually… I woke up on a beach the other morning… and… I don't know where I am… Heck, I don't get why my phones map doesn't work… wait… where is it!?"

I looked around for my phone, a bit panicked.

"Are you talking about this thing?"

I looked back over at the man, and right there in his hand was the blue phone that was pretty much my lifeline at times, and I slowly took it back, flipping it open, going through it, and, yep, the map still wasn't working. What, was I not on Earth anymore?

"Just what is that little gadget anyway?"

What? You can't be serious? Who in this world _doesn't _know what a cellphone is? Don't answer that because I already know.

"A… cellphone. You've never seen one before?"

"Boy, to be frank, no. I have no idea what a cellphone is, or even what it does."

Well, not like that was much of a problem, it's practically useless right now except for the flashlight.

"Just forget about it. It's useless right now except for its flashlight."

I turned the phone off and flipped it shut with a _click, _and the strap fell across my knuckles, the little frog on the end catching my eyes. The strap had been a gift from my sister... what was she doing now? Was my family worried about me?

The man seemed to accept what I said and nodded, folding his hands.

"So, you say you just woke up on a beach eh?"

"That's the truth. I went to bed one night, then I wake up and, boom, on a beach fully dressed."

"Did you hit your head or something kid?"

"No… I'm pretty sure I didn't."

I thought he might say something like that. The only time you ever hear about someone washing up on a beach is either a) they're dead, or b) it's in a movie, game, or TV show. At least, that's my general knowledge.

"Well, wherever you're from, you're definitely not from around here."

No shit old man.

"Either way, what's your name boy?"

I stayed silent for a moment. I was usually a little reluctant with this stuff. But, I guess I just had to roll with the situation. Or, I could just use my favorite little pseudonym that I much prefer since my real name kinda sucks. Yeah, I'll go with that.

"Altair Asuna Ciel."

Okay, allow to explain: Altair is from Asassasin's Creed, and Asuna Ciel is just there because I think it sounds cool.

"Interesting name. Well, I'm Jormangund Brimfire, and you already met my daughter Ruby. Nice to meet you Altair."

That's a pretty badass sounding name, gotta admit.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Brimfire."

Jormangund chuckled a bit.

"Just call me Jormangund, Altair. Mr. Brimfire is my father, one of the village elders. In fact, they wanted to get a chance to talk to you once you were feeling better."

"A horrible suggestion in my eyes!"

"Ruby! Matters like that need to be kept out of!"

"Uh… I don't think there's a need to sound so harsh with her…"

"It's just village politics… you're an outsider, so even if you're injured, they need to know some things."

Great… so now I was going to get interrogated by a bunch of old guys. I sighed and sank back onto the pillows, running a hand through my hair.

"Politics… the one thing I hate more than anything."

"Hahaha! You won't have to worry. They just want to make sure you're not going to cause any trouble. We're a peaceful folk who don't do much except for trade with the other villages. If you want a _real _political problem you'd have to head to the castle cities."

What, was I in some kind of medieval fantasy realm or something? I shook my head a bit with another sigh, and Ruby came back in, holding my jacket behind her back.

"Um… I fixed this up for you since the arrow tore it… here."

I took the jacket and flipped it over, and I could barely see where the sewing was in the back left shoulder.

"Thanks. I kinda don't feel comfortable unless I'm wearing this."

I slid my arms through the sleeves and pulled them up to my elbows. After moving a bit, a moved my legs out from under the blankets and stood up, rolling my right shoulder a bit.

"A-are you sure you should be standing up!? I mean… you lost quite a bit of blood!"

"I'm fine. A little dizzy sure, and besides the pain in my shoulder I don't feel that bad."

"Oh… th-that's good then."

Ruby twiddled her thumbs a bit while looking to the side, obviously trying to hide a reddening face, and Jormangund seemed to catch on because he laughed.

"Why don't you go and show him around Ruby? I'll hold down the fort here. Besides, I need to finish up anyway. Have fun, and don't do anything crazy."

"FATHER!"

"Hahahaha!"

I just raised an eyebrow as Jormangund left, but half-shrugged.

"Well, I'm game. Besides, it'd pay off to know just where I'm at."

"Oh… ah… right… Um… th-this way…"

Ruby shot around and took the lead, and my eyebrow raised up a bit further, but, I decided to follow the girl out.

**A/N**

**And there you have it, the start of my Minecraft story… and **_**maybe **_**at some point Altair will reveal his real name, that'll be up to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

A New World

**Chapter 2**

**Talking With Old Guys = Boooooring!**

I peeked out the door from Ruby's house a little tentatively. Back home, or back on Earth, I guess, I was a bit of a shut in at times.

"Come on silly, why are you falling behind."

"I have a bit of a paranoia complex… my parents said it developed because I played too many horror videogames growing up."

"Videogames?"

"Forget I said that."

I stepped out into the sun and growled a bit. My eyes are kinda light sensitive… wait… I fished around in my jacket pocket for a second and chuckled when my hand found my sunglasses. Perfect, right where I left them! I took the shades out and placed them over my eyes, and the pair fit close as ever and felt comfortable as always. Ruby tilted her head and gave me an odd stare.

"What are those?"

"Uh… they're sunglasses. They're meant to help keep the sun outta my eyes. They're a little sensitive."

Ruby puffed out a cheek and a second later, she'd plucked the sunglasses off my face and put them on herself.

"Whoa! Everything looks different now!"

"Well duh. They do that on purpose."

I don't know why, but it was cute in a childish way as Ruby looked around with an awe filled grin.

"So, you going to show me around?"

And cue mood ruining, something I'm an expert at.

"Oh, right… um… Altair… could I keep these on for a little bit longer?"

The look on Ruby's face made me think I just found out what it means to fall victim to cuteness. I couldn't say no when she had a look like that could I? No… no, I couldn't… that'd be cruel… way too cruel.

"Ugh… alright. But I'll need them back."

Ruby cheered and I lifted my hood to shade my eyes over. Ruby started showing me around, and the village was kinda small. A few houses here and there and only a few stalls for shops. I already knew Ruby's dad was the local black smith just from a guess.

"Hey, what's with the watchtower up here?"

Ruby turned back towards me and lowered the sunglasses as I looked up.

"Oh, every village has one. You know it already, but, at night, monsters like skeletons, zombies or other kinds appear. Thankfully, they can't survive in sunlight, and the night watch posts torches on the posts around town since they don't like light."

Well that's just fucking great… no wonder… seems being paranoid might help me here.

"So, is that the only threat?"

Ruby shook her head as we kept walking.

"Nope, there's also these green creatures that follow you and then when they get close enough or if you startle them they blow up… luckily they're afraid of cats, so that's why you'll see them around… there's also two kinds of big spiders, but they're dealt with easily… but the worst kind has to be the tall, lanky black creatures that teleport around… I haven't seen one myself… but I heard that if you look one in the eye their shriek is like hearing death itself."

I froze in my tracks. Not because I freaked out, but because I knew _exactly _what she was talking about. Creepers, Enderman, Spiders, Zombies, Skeletons… dear god was I in some kind of world that was _exactly _like Minecraft or something? Just… holy fuck…

"Well… all that sounds pretty freaky."

"Yep. It is. People disappear sometimes… but, well, if you want to see what I'm talking about, I'll take you down to the castle town where they have some in captivity. But, anyway, this is my village. We don't do a lot here, but, it's my home and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I stuck my hand in my pockets and made a bit of a sound of confirmation as some kids ran by laughing and playing tag, though they stopped to wave at Ruby on the way. Life here seemed really simple compared to the city I used to live in, but, if I knew anything about the Minecraft world if this place was like that, it could be damn dangerous if one wasn't careful.

"It's a nice little place. I lived in a city… so things were usually hectic…"

"Wow… a city… I wonder what it's like living in one."

"Well, it's nothing like the kind you have here, that's for sure. So, when am I supposed to talk the the village elders?"

"Crud I forgot! Come on!"

Ruby dashed off and I rolled my eyes as I followed at a trot. Wait… have I been watching my mouth the whole time? Well, not much… ah fuck it I won't worry about it. After we got to what I guessed was the town hall, Jormangund was waiting for us, and Ruby quickly handed me my sunglasses.

"What took you two so long?"

"Sorry! We were talking about stuff and I lost track of time."

"It's fine. We're not late are we?"

"No you're not, which is good. Come on, the elders are waiting."

Jormangund opened the door and gestured for me to go in first, and I pulled my hood down, flicking my earring for luck… it was my mom's idea shut up. After getting in, the room looked like a really, _really _old version of a town council room, though all the older guys at the table were wearing tall hats and robes of varying colors. I had an impending feeling of epic amounts of boredom on the rise, and to me, it was never a good feeling.

"So, you've recovered enough. Good, sit down there boy so we can begin this meeting."

It was the middle one of the five who spoke, and from the way he looked, I presumed he was Jormaungund's dad… just a guess, but hey.

"So boy, tell us you're name."

I rolled by eyes discreetly, but, formalities are formalities, even if I fucking hate them.

"Altair Asuna Ciel."

"Hmm… a foreign name… then again you obviously aren't from around here."

I know I mentioned it earlier, but no shit old man. I mean, look at me! No one around here has hair that's freaking blonde and brown at the same time, blue gray eyes that almost change color… yeah, not like it's not obvious as hell. Thank god I can keep my rants in my head.

"So, Altair, why is it you're here?"

"I don't know. I just woke up on the beach the other day and made my way through the forest… I don't even know how I got here. And, well, I figure you know the rest… that's about it."

Alright, Jormangund was fine with my story, but it seemed these guys were skeptics, and each one mumbled among themselves. I picked up a few things, but, I managed to chalk it down to this: They either thought I was a batshit insane lunatic, or that I was being honest (which I was) and that there was something at work here. Things seemed split, and I leaned back in the chair, crossing my legs and hanging my good arm over the back as the elders kept talking. One word that was in my mind after the fifth minute of this talking: Boring. As. Fuck.

Wait… that's three… whatever.

I was just about to doze off when a near sound of confirmation among the group made me snap awake.

"Alright then. Well, some of here think that your story is that of a lunatic."

"I figured that."

"But, most of us think that you're telling the truth and aren't crazy as my son does."

There's five of you. The choice shouldn't be that hard. And I guess I could thank Jormangund for the help with this.

"And… we've come to the conclusion that you will be allowed to stay, but, you will have to make your own place of residence near the town."

Crap. So, now I had to make a house… this will take a while.

"Well… I can understand that…"

I was quick to get out, and I had a hand on my forehead, and Jormangund patted me on the back.

"Don't worry kid, I'll help you out with this. There's an empty plot not far from here we can get to work on. But, for now, you feel free to stay with me and Ruby until we finish. Maybe you can help me around the forge, and I'll have to teach you how to use a sword for safety."

"This is a little sudden. I mean, I'm like seventeen."

"Ha, boys become men in this country once they reach sixteen."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty five. I still look like I did back then though… but the beard makes people think I'm older."

Wait, so this guy still looks like he did at seventeen? Guess people here are healthy as hell, even though the beard makes him seem like a geezer. Guess you don't start looking old until you get crazy old… funny but pretty cool.

"Thanks… I was a bit of a shut in so I'll need some help."

"Don't mention it. Besides, that arm of yours is still healing up. And it'll make Ruby glad to know that you'll be staying a bit longer. First day, I swear that girl takes after her mother."

I just lifted my eyebrows shortly. Guess my life was going to start getting _way _different from here on out. The next day, Jormangund took me on the path to where he said he was planning the build. To be deadly honest, I thought it was perfect. A decently sized river that flowed down from the mountain sat off a ways, and I was already getting ideas for irrigation and stuff like that, and the place was the perfect size for making the house bigger if need be, though

"This is a pretty good spot, not too far from the village but just enough for privacy. Nice."

"Hahaha… well, this spot normally just stands around, but it's remained untouched by the forest. It's also close to the mine so you could help get some work done when I head in for the ore."

"I guess I'm going to start working my tail off huh?"

"Well, it'll be needed. Still, I have the feeling you'll be a good help Altair."

"Eh heh… yeah..."

"Wait until he finds out I have trouble lifting a freaking twenty pound box of stuff whenever I moved to a new place at times… yeah, this was gonna be fun.

**A/N**

**Next it will be time to introduce to first of the Mob girls! I will leave it up to guessing.**


	3. Chapter 3

A New World

**Chapter 3**

**Cupa the Creeper part 1: Monster Girl Numero Uno**

I wiped off my brow as I finished chopping down about the third tree today, tying ropes on the end after setting down the axe I was using. It had been a week since Jormangund and I had started building my little house on the plot of land, and it was shaping up well. We had the main walls and roof done, and the place was a decent size, enough so that I could have visitors and not have the place be crowded, and a stone fireplace was on one wall, so really all that was left was setting apart the bedroom, and setting flooring down. It was quaint, but, hey, to me it worked. After toiling for about a half hour to lug the tree back to the plot I went and doused my face with water from the stream, getting off all the sweat and wiping off he arms, drying my hands on the light blue tunic I was wearing in place of my shirt, but, nothing was going to make me get rid of my jacket.

"Altair, aren't you going to take a break?"

I ran some water through my hair and turned around, spotting Ruby carrying a basket, and she smiled at me as she kneeled down next to me.

"I'd prefer to get as much done as possible." I responded, standing up.

"It's only been near a week and you and father are almost done." Ruby seemed to pout a bit, and I shrugged.

"Well I don't like intruding in other people's houses for long."

"You're not intruding at all, Altair. In fact, I kind of like having you there."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the ropes again.

"It's just a thing with me."

Like holding back my mouth…. I wanna let out some curses goddammit! I normally _don't _hold my tongue back… around friends anyway. On the way back, Ruby and I chatted about the past week, as uneventful as it was. The basic thing was: Jormangund and I worked on my house, I learned a bit more about smithing to help out, and giving some plans for my own sword since I pretty much need one made to suit me.

I decided to have some fun and show Jormangund one of my favorite swords from a video game: Genesis Rhapsodos' Rapier from Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core, with a slightly shorter blade of course, a foot or two shorter than the one from the game. And of course the blade wouldn't be red, it'd be gleaming steel which was fine by me, so long as it worked.

Once Ruby and I made it back to the plot where evidence of the work going on was evident, I rolled the log over to the pile of the last few, looking towards the quaint little house, the canopy over the small porch with a few seats on it, windows at certain points around the outside and torch holders around as well.

"Well, we're almost done… JORMANGUND! Ruby's here!"

"About time. I'm starving!" Jormangund chuckled as he walked out.

"Hahaha… father you're always hungry." Ruby giggled.

All three of us laughed as Jormangund came over to eat, and I looked back into the woods, swearing that something weird was in there… kinda like someone was watching me.

**Night fall**

I was busy going through some old files on my phone with music going as the raining pounded down on the roof, and if you want to know how I'm keeping my phone charged, there's one simple answer: Redstone. This worlds similarities to Minecraft just grew day by day. Some clever placing allowed me to make a bit of a power system aside from the firelight. I swear, I need to learn more about this world, because I'm kinda confused now.

Y'see, off in the distance on really clear nights, off in the distance I can see a ton of lights, and Ruby told me that it was the lights from the royal city, now, here's my question: WHAT THE FUCK!? There's no phones, but apparently there's cities that use redstone power grids, so I've been told, and even though transportation differs drastically there's actually a lot of things I'd probably recognize from Earth. It's like this is some weird mix between modern day and fantasy… is there even a word for that? If not then I'm making one up.

I flinched a bit when a flash of lightning zapped down and crashing thunder boomed. Sweet merciful Buddha do I hate thunder… need I say I memorized the Thunder Buddy Song?

After another flash that was _stupidly _close, I swore I heard a scream come from the woods. Maybe nothing… had to be in my head, I swear!

And of _course _I start moving towards the door. Stupid fucking concern bullshit…

"It's probably nothing…."

SOMEONE SCREAMED! Of course something happened! Why am I a fucking idiot sometimes!? Well… at least I didn't have a sword on me that would act as a lightning rod. That would not be cool… though I'm sure the scar would look awesome as hell.

So, like the spanner I am I opened the door and headed out, hood raised to keep my eyes shielded from the pelting rain, using my phones light in place of a torch since… well, pretty damn obvious why not. After a bit of trekking and… admittedly jumping at lightning strikes… I swear all those horror games left me both jumpy and mentally scarred, especially a certain one that left me with a fear of open doors… I found a shape lying on the ground right next to a burnt patch of ground that admittedly looked _awesome. _

But, onto the matter at hand.

Upon getting closer to the shape (See: shining my light over it) I found that the shape was as I guess a person, a short person wearing a light green hoodie and a _barely _noticeable dark green skirt with leggings that matched, so yeah, a girl… and just why was that outfit so familiar?

"Hey, you alright?"

I knelt down by the girl and rolled her over. Still breathing, phew. But, once rolled over it was her face that surprised me and made me shoot back. She was human enough, though the orange hair could be counted as odd, but it was the rest of her appearance. I _knew _who this was… and, take a wild guess how: A Minecraft mod… Specifically, Mob Talker. Coincidence? Fuhuhahahahaha…

**I THINK NOT!**

"No way… Cupa?"

Well… things just got weird… shit… shitshitshitshitshit…

After getting out of my stunned daze I sighed and put my phone into a position where the light would still face forward, kneeling down and lifting Cupa in a bridal hold with support to her neck (all those fireman movies lie by the way, this is actually _not _a good way to hold a person when they are unconscious in the fashion you see in the movies), flinching again when more lightning struck.

"God fucking dammit… this is just… gggghhh…"

I'm seriously at a loss of just what to do right now other than head back. It's not really in my nature to just leave someone helpless around in a situation like this… it's just wrong. So, after a sopping wet trek back to my house and getting into the little abode, I placed the comatose girl in a chair and stoked the fire, shivering a bit as I placed my soaked jacket onto the holder.

"Sheesh… why did a storm have to roll in tonight like this huh? Yeesh, things just get weird all the time the longer I'm here…"

I sighed and flopped down into another chair, leaning on a shoulder and then feeling myself doze off to sleep, tucking my head on my shoulder.

"Hmm? Huh… w-where am I?"

My eyes opened as I hear a voice speaking, and I groaned a bit as I woke up, spotting the sun coming in through the windows, and I crossed my legs on the chair, placing my feet on my hands as I finished waking up… and _then _I remember what happened last night when I saw a terrified Cupa zipping around in a panic, waving her arms around comically.

"How did I get here!? What happened last night… Who… AAAAGHH! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING!?" Cupa screeched, and I put a hand on my ear. Damn this girl has lungs… fitting for the energetic type actually, "And who are you!?"

"Calm down will ya'? Give me a moment to explain, please… it's early and I should not be having a goddamn headache right now…" I muttered with a slight yawn.

"B-But… I have no idea what's going on and… w-what happened to me?" Cupa muttered, wrinign her hands and looking around.

GYAAAAGH! Even when terrified she looks fucking adorable!

After I got over the momentary spaz out, I got up off the floor and cleared my throat.

"Okay, well, there was a thunderstorm last night… and a bad one at that, and from my guess, a bolt of lightning came about… _this" _I spread out my arms to the estimated distance, "close to hitting you, and I found you passed out cold on the ground after a scream… so I brought you here so that you wouldn't be left out in the rain. Though I will be honest, I have no idea why you can't remember anything… wait, is there _anything _you remember?"

Cupa was finally calmed down a bit (thank god, I couldn't take anymore screaming, I was a little worried she'd blow up… literally, though I'm not sure if that's possible for her), and now seemed to put serious thought into this.

"Well… uh… I know one thing… I think it's a name… Cupa… is… is that _my _name?" Cupa asked, tilting her head to the side…

GUAAAAAAGH! WHY!? How have I wound up in the presence of that much cuteness rolled up into a small person like her? Don't get me wrong, I think Ruby is cute too… but Cupa… this is an entirely different level of cuteness we are talking about here.

After I managed to recover from slamming my head on the wall about a dozen times, I cleared my throat again. Might as well play dumb and pretend I _don't _know?

Is that smart? Or is it as stupid as trying to invade Russia in the fucking winter? Ah screw it, do I have a choice here? No, no I don't.

"I don't know. It might be for all I know." I stated, shrugging as I put my arms behind my head, kicking out the tiny bit of fire left in the fireplace with my foot. "I mean, I know about amnesia from stories and other things," Not saying videogames. "but I've never seen or met anyone who actually _has it."_

"What's amnesia?" Cupa asked with that same cute face, and I shot around real fast so I wouldn't wig out again.

"Amnesia is… well, to be frank it's when you can't remember anything… at all… it's like your mind just goes "bleh" and everything gets locked into a vault… okay, that's not frank at all… well, simply put, think of it as, your memories are sleeping and don't want to wake up." I stated, and Cupa made a noise.

"Ohhhh! That makes sense… so… what should I do?"

"Well… really, I have no idea… never been in a situation like this." I sighed, flopping down onto the bed and staring at the wood ceiling, "I mean, we _could _talk to the elders in town, but… I'm a bit hesitant with those old windbags."

Cupa hummed as I sat up with an annoyed look.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. But, look, Cupa, until you can at last remember something… I dunno…" I muttered, looking away a bit.

No, no, no, no, no, NO! I am _not _doing this! Nuh uh! This is only going to cause trouble for me! I seriously doubt Cupa is the only one of the Mob Talker girls I'll run into. No way in hell am I going to say…

"Stay here until you get your memories back? I mean, if you can't remember any place to go… and I know it's weirdly sudden, but I have no better ideas." I stated in a slight matter of fact way… then again I sound like a sarcastic ass all the time no matter _what _I'm trying to get across, so…

"Well… I don't really know where else I'd go… so… sure, I'll stay here! Maybe we can try and find something to help me remember?" Cup asked with a grin, and that was met with the same wig out reaction of mine.

"Sure… we can look where I found you later today… whatever works for you if you want to go or not immediately…" I muttered as is leaned on the bed. God I _really _need to reign myself in with freaking out like that. "The spot should be easy to find since it's got a honkin' huge black spot there."

Also, I don't want her anywhere _near _the village. For one: The guard cats, and last time I checked, Creeper's have a cat phobia or something damn near close, and two: I really do _not _know nor do I _want to know _how the villagers would react to the fact I have a Creeper girl staying at my house now, for however long that may be.

"That sounds like it would work! Thanks… uh…" Cupa mumbled, and I sighed, realizing I hadn't given my name… the one that's my name here anyway…

"My name is Altair. Nice to meet you." I nodded, standing up.

"Nice to meet you Altair! So… well… I guess Cupa is my name since it's all I remember…" Cupa hummed, a finger on her chin.

"I've learned that it may be the best bet for you to go with." I nodded. "Okay, when you're ready, we'll go and start looking for hints."

"Sounds good to me!" Cupa go]iggled, and I spazzed again, my head slamming onto the floor.

"Owwww…" I mumbled.

"YAGH! Altair are you okay!" Cupa yelped.

"I'm… fine… just give me a minute to recover…" I muttered, throwing up a hand with a finger pointing at the ceiling before letting it fall, the back of my palm hitting my forehead.

Just what the hell is going on?

**A/N**

**Phew… took me a while to get a groove in my head to finish this chapter up… well… time for fun!**


	4. Chapter 4

A New World

**A/N: God I hate it when it takes me ages to make a chapter for something… but, I haven't lost interest, I can tell you that!**

**Chapter 4**

**Cupa the Creeper Part 2: Nothing Found and Too Fast of an Explanation!**

So, once I managed to get back into a condition to where I could move and _not _freak the fuck out whenever Cupa did something cute, we went and made our way to the spot where I found her, and whoo boy was the ground soaked.

Heck, the small river by my house had flooded a bit, thankfully not too far up though or else that just would've sucked balls, and there was also puddles _everywhere, _and Cupa was having a blast sloshing through them, whereas I was trying not to soak myself to the bone again.

And once we got to the spot in the woods, now that it wasn't pouring rain, the black scar on the ground looked even more kickass then before.

"This is where I found you the other night… no idea why but when the some more lightning struck the ground I guess I heard you scream and then, well, rushed here." I muttered, crossing my arms and watching as Cupa looked around the clearing trying to find something.

"Hmm… noting seems to click right now… Altair, did we know each other before I lost my memories?" Cuoa asked, and I shook my head.

"Nope." I muttered.

Well, is it possible for me to say that it's half true or something like that? I dunno.

"So, no clues are around here huh? Yeesh, this is just going to go swimmingly." I muttered, sarcasm lacing my voice.

"Hmm… man, this sucks!" Cupa complained, and I swear if it was physically possible my nose would have begun bleeding right there and then because of the face she made.

"R-Right… well then… if we're not going to find anything here should we look more or just head back for now?" I mumbled, making sure my nose wasn't bleeding.

What, just being safe.

"Hmmm… well, I don't know where to look… so… yeah, we should just go back for now." Cupa mumbled, and she seemed a little put out by this.

"Hey… don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something soon enough. We just have to look harder some other time and try to find more out."

I better not be developing Chronic Hero Syndrome, because if I do I am not going to be happy about it.

The trek back to my house was just quiet, though it wasn't long before Cupa got her enthusiasm back. Today felt like it was going to be fine really…

But then again, I've also learned one big thing: Whever I get a feeling like that, _something _is going to happen to make things crazy again.

And crazy, things would get.

It happened while I was busy helping Cup dry off since she'd insisted on jumping into the river before heading in, and so came the knock on the door.

"Altair?" Ruby called out, and immediately, I panicked.

"Shit…" I muttered, standing up.

"Hmm? What is it Altair?" Cupa asked, pulling the towel off of her head.

"Shh! Cupa, find some place to hide okay?" I hissed, Cupe tilting her head.

"Altair? Is someone else in there?" Ruby called.

"Uh, no! It's just me! Ehehehe… Cupa, seriously, _hide!" _I hissed again, and this time Cupa nodded, looking around and then diving under the bed, sticking a thumbs up out from under the lower part of the sheets.

I let Ruby in, and the girl gave me an odd look after the door shut.

"Hmm… you looked worried about something." Ruby mumbled.

"What? Ahahaha. What the heck are you talking about? I'm not worried about anything, and I'm definitely alright!" I chuckled, and Ruby sighed, taking a seat on the bed. This should be the time I'm thankful Cupa is tiny.

"Good. I was worried when the storm hit last night. The thunderstorm got pretty bad didn't it? I was hoping your home didn't get struck." Ruby stated, and I chuckled with a shrug.

"Nah, it came nowhere close. Besides, I'm gonna install a lightning rod to make sure that doesn't happen." I stated, taking one of the fireplace seats and place the damp towel on the floor up to dry.

"Well, that's good to know then. Oh, father wanted you to come down today so that you could help him with balancing your sword out. He needs to be sure what weight it needs to be with the blades he's made." Ruby stated as she stood up.

"Oh, well then. I can do that. Just uh… I need to do some things here first so just go ahead and I'll meet you there, kay?" I shot a glance down at the bottom of the bed, and Cupa was peeking out, and her eyes widened a bit when she saw Ruby.

"Well, alright then. I'd prefer to go back with you but, I'll tell father you'll be coming."

Ruby then went and pecked me on the cheek before leaving with a satisfied look on her face and a wave.

Which left me sitting there stunned out of my mind.

Cupa rolled out from under the bed and shot upright, glowering at me, which was enough to snap me out of my recent little funk.

"What?" I muttered.

"Who was that?" Cupa demanded, crossing her arms.

"She's a friend… and the one who helped me out when I was injured a week or two ago." I replied, though Cupa sure as hell didn't look convinced in the slightest.

"Uh huh… she doesn't seem to think of you like a friend Altair… and I figured that from just a glance." Cupa stated, a mutter in her tone.

"Eh? W-Whatever. Okay, so, I've gotta head into town for that errand. _Please _don't go off and do anything crazy." I asked.

"But I'll get bored while you're gone! How am I supposed to find something fun to do when I can't remember anything!?" Cupa complained, making that same pouting face again, though this time I rolled my eyes.

"Here, I think I know a way to keep you busy for a good couple of hours." I stated, taking out my phone and then plugging it into the charger, Cupa immediately gazing at the device in awe, and I went and started up the N64 Emulator I had installed on it, going for LoZ from the start. "Here, it's a game from where I came from."

Cupa was pretty quick on the draw to grab the phone and start fiddling around, so before heading out I took a moment to show her what to do, and that was that, I was out!

**Jormangund's Forge**

"Yo! I'm here!" I called out, poking my head into the open forge area, the heat smacking me in the face.

"Ah, Altair! Good to see you! Nice to see you weathered the storm!" Jormangund laughed, setting down his hammer.

"Well, I just stayed cooped up during the whole thing. The lightning didn't even come close… though I should probably add a lightning rod on just to be safe…" I stated, "So, Ruby told me you needed help making sure you could balance my sword?"

"Yep. I do this for everyone. I need to make sure it's well balanced in weight and all. I've made a few blades with simple hilts for you to try out." Jormangund showed me to about four sword's with the same blade, though each one had some difference about, namely the length. Heck, one of them was the exact length I'd stated and another was the full length of Genesis' sword.

I spent a pretty good while trying out the blades, and as I had thought, the one at my specified length was the most balanced one, and I didn't have to hard of a time swinging it.

And who else to show up at random at some point but Cupa?

As soon as she popped into the forge she was yelling and swinging my phone around.

"Altair! You thingy went black while I was playing the game!" Cupa shouted.

I was _trying _not to smack her upside the head at the moment, and Jormangund was blinking in shock at the sudden appearance of a tiny orange headed girl yelling for my help.

"Uhm… Altair… who is this?" Jormangund asked, and I gave a sighed, setting down the weighted sword.

"Jormangund, this is Cupa, someone I met after the storm the other day." I stated, placing a hand on Cupa's head, the girl giggling.

"Hello! Altair found me when I was in the woods during that storm. Nice to meet you!" Cupa chuckled, then turning back to me, "Altair, it went black after I pressed a button."

"Agh… you held down the power button for too long…" I grumbled as I took the phone and turned it back on, Cupa happily taking the device once I handed it back to her.

And cue Ruby walking in!

"Father, do you… need… ALTAIR WHO IS THIS!?" Ruby started yelling the moment she saw Cupa messing around with my phone and standing next to me…

Jumping to conclusions much?

"Haaagh… Ruby, this is Cupa. I found her out in the forests during the storm and am currently helping her recover from what happened that night." I stated, putting a hand on Cupa's head again, the Creeper girl all too busy playing the current game to even notice.

"So… she's… staying… at your… house…" Ruby muttered, slowing down.

"Oh mercy… here she goes…" Jormangund sighed, placing a hand over his eyes.

"Eh?" I hummed, tilting my head, only to have Ruby _blow up in my face._

"NOPE! NO WAY! I AM NOT LETTING YOU LIVE ALONE WITH SOMEONE WHO YOU JUST _HAPPENED _TO FIND IN THE WOODS LAST NIGHT! It's wrong, messed up, and… and…" Ruby seemed like she was trying to say something, and I had no idea whether her face was red from anger or embarrassment now.

"Ruby, Cupa here is _amnesiac. _I'm not just going to leave someone like that alone… that, and I don't think you could pry her away now even if you tried." I muttered. And boy can Cupa focus in on things.

"Even still! Living alone with someone of the opposite gender at our age is really dangerous!" Ruby shouted.

"I lived in a co-ed dorm over the past couple of years… I can handle living with a girl." I replied bluntly, Ruby making the weirdest huff I've heard _ever. _

"I do not approve. Cupa will just have to stay here with me and father until she recovers." Ruby downright ordered that, and it seemed that was enough to yank Cupa out of her zone.

"WHAT!? No way! I'm staying with Altair! He said he'd help me get better and so I'm staying with him!" Cupa snapped.

"Ha! For one, someone as young as you needs supervision!" Ruby snapped.

"I'm at least as old as you! I mean… I'm not sure, but I'm not a little kid! I just look like one because I'm small!" Cupa snapped, and I put a hand on my head as the two started arguing back and forth.

"This just had to happen didn't it?" I sighed, Jormangund patting me on the back.

"Ah don't worry, it'll resolve soon enough… though I have my own bad feeling regarding this." Jormangund murmured, stroking his beard.

"Good… so I'm not the only one…" I muttered.

This was going to be my life now? Isn't it? Lord help me if the other mob talker girls decide to show up… and remind me to make sure I _never _find and enter a Nether portal as well.


	5. Chapter 5

A New World

**A/N: Okay, something I need to say! Any chapter mainly revolving around any of the mob talker girls, there will be a prefix before the chapter name detailing which one. Otherwise, there will just be the name.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Beacon**

_**Jormangund's Forge**_

I was busy helping Jormangund with the final steps he needed to do to finish my sword, seeing as how the one I tested was a simple dummy version that was made simply to test the weight, and seeing as how this was a major part of my deal to stay, I had to go with it.

Okay, I want to confess something real fast: I'm not planning on staying in the village permanently. Sure, I mean, I have the house here and stuff, and it took a good while to build it… but I at least want to try and find some way to get back home… or at least, try to find a way… and who _knows _how long that'll take?

"Hey… Jormangund…" I muttered, pressing down on the bellows again.

"Hmm?" Jormangund hummed as he stuck the hot metal into the forge.

"What is there out there? Ruby's told me about about the city I can see at night and the royal city… but that's about all I know about this place… this… world pretty much. What else is out there?" I asked, and Jormangund made a heavy sigh.

"Altair, most people in this village don't really think too much beyond the trade routes… not many have that adventurous spirit that's always coming off of you." Jormangind stated, and the sound I heard myself make was one of utter what the fuckage.

Adventurous spirit? Hahahaha… you're kidding me right? I was a freaking _shut in _before I woke up on that damn beach nearly a month ago now, what the hell was the guy talking about?

"Hahahaha! You're obviously confused aren't you? You may not see it, but I can tell you right now everyone else does. You have that expression in your eyes that says you want to know and see more of where you are." Jormangund laughed and wiped off his brow, shoving the blade into the water barrel to cool it off, and the blacksmith chuckled again when he saw my face, which I can guess was completely _dumbfounded. _"I won't object to you leaving to go off on some adventure, but, you're going to have to talk with Ruby first. That girl will not let you go easily."

"Eh?" I asked, but, before I could even get so much as an answer to my question, a high picthed sound pierced the air and hit my ears, and I couldn't help but cringe at the sound, slamming my hands on my ears.

Once the noise had died down, I looked up with beads of sweat running down my face to see Jormangund looking at me with concern.

"Hey, you okay Altair?" Jormangund asked, and I nodded as I collected my breath.

"Y-Yeah… but… something happened… what the heck was that noise?" I asked, and Jormangund titled his head at me.

"What noise? All I know is that a beacon went off and then you started cringing." Jormangund stated.

"A beacon? Like what kind of… oh…" I shut up once I saw the greenish blue beam of light shooting up into the air and through the clouds.

"Hmm, weird, that's not one of the city beacons… that's a new one… and as far as I know it's within the area of the old valley…" Jormangund muttered, and I made a questioning noise. "All of the cities have a beacon in the squares meant to help mark them and make it easier for travelers to plot their destinations. Though they aren't always visible since they're covered during the day."

"So… this one is in some kind of a valley?" I asked, still not being able to get over that noise I'd heard. Was that only something I could hear?

"Yes. Though no one has dared go there… and those who have don't come back… that valley is surrounded by dense woods where the creatures of the night bide their time, creatures like the skeleton that shot you in the shoulder. They always keep away during the day, and it's why we have guards and abundant light sources here in town, but, we rarely get attacks unless someone strays into the woods." Jormangund gave the small rundown, and I just nodded, though it was hard to listen since my head felt like it had been scrambled like a freaking _egg _because of that beacon going off.

"So, monsters normally aren't threats huh… it's weird… because right now I feel like something is pulling me there…" I muttered, and really, it almost felt like I was being called… like something was waiting for me there.

No idea what, but hey, sometimes it's best to trust your gut… and sometimes it's best _not _to do that.

"A call you say? Haha! Well, I say you should go an answer it!" Jormangund chuckled, slapping me on the back.

"EHHH!? But… I mean… maybe this is one of those times when you should _not _listen to a gut feeling…" I muttered, but the look in my eyes must have betrayed how I was really feeling.

"Y'know, your eyes' shade changes depending on your mood. You may be a stoic with expressions but your eyes betray everything you're feeling. And right now they're a burning blue. I won't hold it against you if you decide to go and answer this call like you want to. To see what's there… but, like I said, you'll have to convince Ruby… and I'm sure that Cupa girl is determined to go wherever you go."

I simply looked at the man besides me with a shocked look. I knew my eyes seemed to shift color, hell, I've been told that since I was a kid, but I never though it reflected my inner mood… sheesh, people here can read me like a book.

"Well… if so… then I'm at least staying until we get the sword done… a shame really since we spent so much time on my house…" I muttered, and Jormangund chuckled.

"Well, it'll be a place for you to return to whenever you come back at any time. Well then, let's get to work! One we finish the blade, I'll handle the hilt!"

"Right!"

**Later/Inside**

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT!?" Ruby gasped, leaning on the table, a shocked look on her face the _moment _mentioned going to head towards that new beacon, and currently, Cup was sitting beside me playing away on my phone, and to my surprise, she had already gotten into freaking Jabbu Jabbu after a couple days… then again… ah screw it, the child dungeons in Ocarina of Time are _insultingly _easy. Wait till she gets to the forest temple, ehehe.

"I said that I'm going to go and see what's at that new beacon… I can't help but feel like something about it… literally calling out to me… like something is waiting for me there…" I stated, crossing my arms and leaning back.

"But… no way you can go along! The woods are dangerous, and the valley takes several days to get to even on horseback!" Ruby shouted, exasperation in her voice.

"Cupa's gonna be going with me… I mean, c'mon, she's plastered to my side enough as it is." I stated, ruffling Cupa's hair, the amnesiac girl practically purring at it.

"I can't let you go somewhere alone with her either! GAGH! Don't do something that has _two _situations I don't like!" Ruby yelled, and I sighed.

"I don't see why you're so mad at me right now. I mean, I don't do much here in the village except help your dad in the forge." I leaned on my hand as I said that, and Ruby made an angry whining noise before slapping her cheeks a couple of times.

"Give me time to think about this! It's just… sudden… okay?" Ruby muttered, then giving me a stern stare. "Promise me you won't go anywhere until that sword of yours is done! I'll make my choice between now and then! Since the blade is done it'll take some time for the fine details… so I'll choose whether I approve or not by then…"

"And if you _don't _approve? Your dad plainly said that he could see there was no way to make me stay put here forever." I stated that, though I still wasn't too sure on it… and Ruby looked seriously pissed off at me right now. And was it just me or were tears brimming on her eyes? She seriously looked like a little kid trying not to cry because they weren't just angry… and I had the inkling feeling it was because of me, "But… fine… I won't pull anything until it's done and finished."

"Good." Ruby nodded and stormed off to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it, and what an opportune time for her father to enter.

"And just as I expected… she doesn't wanna let you leave… haagh… that girl…" Jormangund sighed, sitting down and wiping off his hands, "You know, I never told you what happened after we found you that night did I?"

"Eh? W-Why are you bringing this up now?" I asked, shooing Cupa to go to the other room since I felt this was going to get… personal.

"I figured it'd make more sense to you to _know _why she's furious right now. So, first off, it was me and a couple others who found you staggering to unconscious that night with that arrow embedded in your shoulder. And well, the _second _Ruby saw you I swore something clicked inside that girl." Jormangund explained, and I tilted my head.

"I uh… don't get it…" I muttered.

Oh yeah, need I mention that if you were to look up dense in the dictionary my picture would be right smack next to it? Yeah… I've been told that a few times.

"She cares about you a lot Altair. She spent all the time you were unconscious nursing your wound and she didn't even know you… and it's why Ruby doesn't want you to go… or at least, she can't decide on it. But, that spirit of yours has something unique about it. Probably because you're not even from here… I have a feeling things will resolve in one way or another."

To say the least I was _confused as fuck _at the moment. And it was showing because Jormangund laughed aloud, and as a metaphor, I'm pretty sure smoke was pouring from my ears.

"Well then, I'll leave you to mull over that. But, whatever happens will happen. Let's just hope things go well for all of you." Jormangund stated, then leaving to allow me to simply sit there in processing mode.

Good lord, seriously, what the hell have I landed in? IS THIS SOME KIND OF FREAKING ANIME OR SOMETHING 'CAUSE I WANNA FUCKING KNOW!


	6. Chapter 6

A New World

**Chapter 6**

**Ruby the Villager: Departure**

I flopped down onto the bed, back in my house, and Cupa sat down near me, craning her neck to look down at me.

"So, what did Jormangund have to say?" Cupa asked, swinging her legs.

"Just some stuff… I swear… all of this is too crazy for me to even _believe _as being real." I muttered turning to my side and placing my head on my arms.

"What? Of course this is all real silly. If it were some dream it wouldn't hurt when I do _this!" _Cupa snickered and then pinched me right on the back, her small hand shooting up my shirt to reach the pale skin.

"YEOW! Did you have to do that!?" I snapped, shooting up.

"See? Not a dream!" Cupa giggled, and I could only sigh. I could not stay angry with her for the life of me.

"Yeah. But, do you think Ruby will let us go? I mean… I would get why she'd be against it… but I _need _to know what's at that beacon… it's like whatever is there is calling me…" I stated, covering my face with an arm.

"Hmm… I'm sure she will!" Cupa stated, and I glanced at her after moving my arm.

"Well let's hope so. I mean… something's gonna happen, I can bet that…" I muttered, staring at the ceiling again, and Cupa laid down next to me.

Just to be clear, due to their being only one bed in this house, Cupa and I have been sharing it… NO, nothing happened. I _was _gonna sleep on the floor, but Cupa demanded I sleep next to her… turns out she likes to cuddle.

"Don't worry… whatever happens I'll be right here Altair… I promise." Cupa stated, and I glanced at her in surprise, though before I could say anything, the amnesiac Creeper girl had already started sleeping.

Did she just… _confess?! _Or am I overreacting!?

_**The next day/Jormangund's Forge**_

"Yo! You called me in?" I called out as I entered the forge, Cupa peeking out from behind me as usual, and Jormangund turned towards us, stroking his beard.

"Ah, about time you made it boy! Come here, come here! I finished the final touches on your blade!" Jormangund stated as I approached, and then he pulled out what was indeed my sword, but currently in an ornate, deep red sheathe with etchings placed into it, the top and bottom of it a gleaming silver, and the holt design was the same as what I had showed for the sword planning, looking like two wings with a thin guard as well, the handle wrapped in dark leather, ending at a silver pommel with a blue gem inlaid in it… but what caught my eye was what was in the cross guard: A star shaped gem that gleamed a bright, clear teal color.

"What is this?" I asked, turning the weapon in my hands, drawing the blade out a bit, admiring the cleaned steel of the blade, and Cupa leaned on my back as she leaned up to get a better look.

"Ruby had that put in there… I thnk you should go talk to her right now actually. She's inside. Oh, and Cupa, I've got something for you as well." Jormangund stated, shooing me away, and I nodded at Cupa so that she'd stay as I entered the house, setting my sword on the wall, and I knocked on the door to Ruby's room once I reached it.

"Oi! Ruby… you… in there?" I muttered, still a bit unsure about what her thoughts were on me leaving… but the gem being put into the sword seemed like a good indicator.

"Come in! To doors not locked." Ruby stated, and I slowly opened the door, peering in a bit, and I let out a surprised yelp.

Ruby wasn't wearing her normal brown robes that, in all honesty were rather concealing. Now she was in a more… I'll say fitting so as not to sound like a perv… fitting set of clothes that fit her form better, consisting of a red shirt with detached sleeves, the shirt tied tight around her thin waist by a white sash around her waist (now that I think about it, Ruby has a limber hourglass figure… Cupa is gonna be pissed), a similarly colored _skirt _of all things reaching to _barely _above her knees, and currently her feet were bare, but there were traveling boots near the bed, and currently, Ruby was tying her hair back into a pony tail as I entered.

"Uh… what's with the outfit?" I murmured.

"I… I decided that… I'm going with you and Cupa!" Ruby stated, finishing the tie in her hair and then facing me with a determined look.

Wait… going… with…

"EHHHHH!?" I yelped aloud, my mouth catching up with my brain.

"I don't approve of you going alone with her, and I know there's no way for me to stop you from heading to the canyon where the beacon is… so, I decided that I'll be going with you to myself. From here on out, I'm one of your companions Altair. Alright?" Ruby stated, and I blinked, my mind still blank from shock.

"But… but… you _know _how dangerous it is out there! Hell, I don't even know if we'll be coming _back! _And for all we know the only thing that's there is a beacon and nothing more!" I yelled, _trying _to come up with a reason for this girl to stay here.

It's not that I _didn't _want her to go, I was just thinking about everyone else here! I mean, Ruby grew up in this village! I'm a foreigner, so I'm free to go as I please! I don't want her leaving because of me anyway…

"I know, and I don't care. I've made up my mind and that's final. And besides, you'll need someone who can help tend to any wounds you get while we're traveling out there." Ruby stated, walking up to me and jabbing a finger into my chest.

"Yeah but… I mean… y'know…" I muttered.

She is completely right… completely and totally right…

"But… what does your dad think about this?"

The question was begging to be asked.

"Father says he's fine with me going with you… he knows how I feel about you and… like you he said there's no stopping me once I've set my mind to something. So, I made the choice, and my decision is final. Wherever you go, I go, it's as simple as that." Ruby stated firmly.

"Agh… fine, I give, you win, you can go with us… now, about this…" I murmured, picking up my sword and pointing to the star gem in the hilt. "Care to explain this one to me?"

"Uhm… I… I uhm… put that there for good luck… it was mine and I thought… maybe it would…" Ruby murmured, and she let out a cute little "eep" when I put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I chuckled.

"ALTAIR!"

Cupa came running in after that, which was proceeded by me and Ruby freaking out as she had an _unsheathed _knife in her hands, an excited look on her face.

"Hahaha! Look at what Jormangund gave me for our trip! Isn't it cool?" Cupa proclaimed.

"CUPA WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A BARE BLADE LIKE THAT!" I snapped.

"Hmm? Is there a problem with it?" Cupa asked, all too innocently.

"Yes! That's not only dangerous for you but also the people around you! I don't want you accidently hurting yourself or someone else!" I yelled.

"That's what I tried to tell her." Jormangund sighed as he leaned on the door, the knife's sheathe in his hand, "Here. You need to keep that blade in this when you're not using it." Jormangund handed Cupa the sheathe and let the creeper girl place the blade in it, and then looked towards me and Ruby. "So, I can guess you two had your little talk about all of this? Your plans to leave and all?"

"Uh, yeah, we did." I nodded, looking between the father and daughter, "Cupa, let's go and leave the two to have some father daughter time. I'll go and show you how to use that thing."

Cupa hummed as I started pushing her out, and then she hummed when she understood, giving me a thumbs up to show that she understood what I was getting at.

"Got it!" Cupa chuckled, and we stopped just at the corner to listen in.

"So, you are completely sure about this, Ruby?" Jormangund murmured, and if I had to guess, he was stroking his beard in that usual manner of his.

"Yes… I want to go where Altair goes… my mind is set." Ruby replied, and when Cupa leaned out, I shoved her back to the wall.

"Haagh, it's not that I don't approve, and no doubt Altair himself tried to convince you that it was a bad idea. I'm just saying, I'm gonna be worried about ya'." Jornmangund muttered, and Ruby giggled.

"I'll be fine father. I can handle myself and besides, I won't be alone. We'll be fine! But… I will miss it here…" Ruby murmured.

"Well, you are a grown woman… I can't really stop you can I? You'd leave the nest some time soon… " Jormangund grumbled, and I silently chuckled. I could tell by the tense tone in his voice he was trying not to cry… after all, his little girl _was _about to leave home… and who knows when we'll be coming back here?

"Father… it's… it's okay to cry… because… I… I am too!"

I felt myself smiling as both of them broke down, and Cupa noticed that.

"Huh? Altair… you're crying…" Cupa murmured, and I wiped off my eyes.

"It's nothing. C'mon, let's go back to the house and get all our things ready… we're leaving tomorrow after all." I stated, ruffling Cupa's hair again, and the creeper girl nodded.

"Alright!"

_**The next day**_

I was busy making sure the last of the saddlebags were on the horses, making sure the straps were tight and double checking for everything, and a small crowd was gathered for the leave, and I was trying not to get self conscious about it since I don't like crowds.

"Honestly father, you didn't have to make such a big deal out of all of us leaving." Ruby chuckled, now fully decked out in her light travel gear, a rapier hanging at her waist.

"Well, I wanted the villages pride and joy leaving with the new comer to be a big deal." Jormangund huffed, and a chuckled as I slipped on the leather bracers I'd been given.

"Well don't worry about anything, I'll keep her safe while we're on our way there." I stated, poking Cupa, who was sleeping in the saddle of the horse, and the girl was so small she had to ride with me since she couldn't exactly fit into a saddle herself unless it was custom made.

"I trust you to do that Altair." Jormangund stated, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Good luck out there, alright kid? And remember the tips I gave you."

"Yeah, cover ground during the day, and _do not _travel at night, as well as always keep a ready source of light available so that we have a safe zone. I remember." I stated, giving a nod, poking Cupa again so the girl would wake up.

"Good. And…" Jormangund started, and then Ruby interjected.

"Keep to the path that leads to the valley, don't enter the forest without good reason, and make sure we stay out of sight of the black creatures. I'll drill Altair on any more of the traveling rules just in case we need them. Don't worry father, we'll be fine out there." Ruby stated, and Jormangund sighed as he gave a chuckle, and then his father approached me.

"Young man, I'm entrusting my precious graddaughter to your from here on. Keep her safe out there, and if you don't, then don't bother showing your face in this village again." The elder stated, poking me with his staff.

"Thank you for putting that trust in me, and I'll be sure to do that, I'd hate to be banned from this place." I chuckled.

"Grandpa! I'll be fine!" Ruby complained, stamping her foot.

"I'm just trying to make sure the foreigner has his mind in the right place is all. After all, he _did _have a very odd story of how he came to this country."

More like how I came to this _world, _but, whatever floats your boat old man.

And y'know, I just realized I have not uttered a single bad curse word this entire time… holy shit it's rubbing off…

Well, either way, I won't spare you all the sad details of our departure, mainly all the little kids who were sad to see their favorite big sister and new big brother having to leave, and some teary good byes from Ruby's friends and relatives…

And needless to say, as we left the town, I had no idea what or who we'd come across on our way to the beacon… all I did know is that, if I'd run into Cupa, then things would start getting real interesting real fast from here on out… I didn't know why, I just did.

Man this is one of those times I almost wish I was fucking religious…


End file.
